Ironic
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: It figures after he found someone new to love she'd finally want him. And isn't it ironic...dontcha think. SpikeIllyria.


I got this idea from listening to Alanis Morriesete's Ironic 15,000 times. It's a Spike/Illyria ship cause they're aren't enough out there. I hope you like. More Anti- Spuffyness! please review

* * *

Ironic

Spike walked into Wolfram and Hart already pissed off at Angel from the day before. Walking past Harmony he saw her smile at him sympathetically but Spike ignored it and continued his way down to the training room.

Taking off his duster Spike began to get out all the tension the evil law firm put on him. While he vented he began to think about the past year.

Fred had gone and Illyria had come in her place. The ancient god king surprisingly found Spike to be a suitable mate and the two had started a relationship much to the displeasure of Illyria who just wanted to mate with Spike as soon as possible but Spike wanted to take things slow for a change.

She was getting better at adjusting to these times but she still was as arrogant and regal as ever.

The demon god was a tad bit over protective when it came to "her vampire" and threatened to make trophies of peoples spines if they even looked at Spike which made Angel absolutely enraged.

He really did love the demon god, more than he had anyone else for that matter. She made him happy and he was helping adapt to this new world that she had awoken in.

Spike was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the training room doors open.

Spike smiled and turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Hey Ill-"Spike stopped short when he saw someone else.

His smile diminished as he said "Buffy."

The slayer looked at him with hurt eyes and said "Why didn't you tell me you were alive?"

Spike sighed in agitation and said "Wanted you to live your life, not like you wanted me other than for a good screw."

Buffy put her hand up to her forehead "Look, I'm sorry I didn't realize how good I had it until the smoke around Sunnydale cleared"

Spike looked away from her and pulled out a cigarette and lit the end with his lighter. Taking a drag off it he looked back up at her and saw that she had a small smile on her face.

"What?" he asked, taking another drag off the cigarette.

Buffy nodded toward a plastic sign on the wall and Spike turned to see a no smoking sign behind him.

Sighing in defeat Spike threw the cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his boot.

"Heard you have someone new in your life" she said sadly.

Spike smiled slightly and said "Yeah."

Buffy took a step towards him and he automatically backed away expecting her to hit him.

She closed her eyes for a second before asking "Do you love her?"

Spike looked past her with a smile on his face and said "More than anyone in this world."

Buffy looked behind her to see Illyria glaring at her from the doorway.

"Hey luv" Spike said to the annoyed goddess.

"Is this mortal bothering you" she asked as she walked over to her pet.

"No luv, just talking" he reassured her.

Looking at both women he inwardly sighed. This situation reeked with irony. After years of trying to win the slayers love and failing miserably time after time, now when he loved another here she was trying to get him to come with her.

"I think you should go Buffy, there's nothing for you here" Spike said.

Buffy looked into his eyes searching for a hint of doubt or lust, she quickly broke eye contact when she saw nothing but love and admiration for the goddess standing next to him.

She turned to leave but stopped at the doorway and said "I love you."

Spike shook his head no and said "No you don't, but thanks for saying it anyway."

Looking at the couple before her and saw how close they were, fingers laced together intimately.

She could have had that but she chose to turn away from a love most people would die for. The pain of it all came down upon her like acid rain and her tears hit the floor with a hollow thud before she turned and numbly left.

"She tried to take you from me for that offense she must die" Illyria said angrily.

"Calm down blue, she won't bother us again for all eternity I promise you" Spike ensured his goddess.

"I do not like the way she looked at you, it was filled with lust" she said as she drew closer to him.

"You're afraid I might leave you, aren't you" Spike said.

"I'm afraid of no such thing" Illyria said.

He smirked before he leaned down to catch her lips with his. Pulling away he whispered "I love you and no other you know that."

"Come with me" Illyria whispered back.

"Give me one minute luv" he said

Before she could argue Spike kissed her again passionately. Pulling away again he said "Give me one minute luv."

She nodded and left him wary that he might go and seek the slayer out and leave her alone.

Looking around Spike sighed before stooping down to pick up his duster from the training room floor. Silently he went through everything that had just happened and chuckled as a familiar song popped into his head.

Walking out of the training room and up to his soon to be mate Spike sang softly to himself "And isn't it ironic…dontcha think?"

* * *

please review it would make me happy 


End file.
